


Tie Me Fuck Me

by GioGioStar



Series: Fuck Me Series [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Abduction, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Fontcest, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, kedgup, shaming, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from Tumblr I received. You can find the request here:</p><p>https://giogiostar.tumblr.com/post/149092652838/how-about-a-fanfic-of-kedgeup-utsans-and-ufpap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Fuck Me

Sans couldn’t see what was going on. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Boss, Red, and Stretch. Red and Stretch had some things that needed to be done and left, leaving him with the Fell Papyrus. Sans was always uncomfortable when he was around him. He looked like Papyrus decided to become more dark. And then, while he was drinking his beer, he felt his body grow heavy, a small smile spread across Boss’s face as Sans realized what was happening.

 

Sans could tell that he had a blindfold on. He tried moving only to feel that he was tied up. He wasn’t sure when this happened, but he knew who did.

 

“Boss, you fucking asshole, untie me!” Sans was not happy.

 

“You’re not going to talk to me like you are at my level.” Boss chuckled as he traced a gloved finger over each one of Sans vertebra.

 

Sans tried to keep his voice under control as Boss let his fingers graze his spine. Boss sighed as he slowly reached to Sans pelvis, grazing his hand over it slightly. Boss chuckled as he saw Sans bones rattling as he reached for Sans tail bone, caressing it tenderly.

 

“Stop.” Sans was whispering as he tried hold in his moan.

 

“Oh, you like this, you fucking slut.” Papyrus smirked as he began to rub Sans coccyx.

 

Sans felt like he stopped breathing for a minute as he tried to hold in his moans that desperately wanted to escape. He wasn’t going to give Boss the satisfaction of  knowing how he was making him feel. Sans held into the moan as Boss continued rubbing more into his tail bone, rubbing a bit faster as he applied more pressure. Sans was desperately trying to grasp for something but saw that his hands were tied up to his front of his body.

 

Sans couldn’t take it any more when Boss decided to use his tongue on his tail bone. Sans could feel Boss’s hot wet tongue slither across his hips. Sans shivered as he tried to ignore the pleasure he felt. Sans was shocked at himself when he felt himself whimper a little when Boss stopped suddenly.

 

“Don’t worry, tramp, I’ll make you feel good like the dirty whore you are.”

 

Sans felt his bones rattle as his body seemed to be begging for more attention. He was feeling his face heat up a long time ago with the touches. Sans knew that Boss was aware of his arousal. And that pissed the smaller skeleton off, even though he wasn’t sure if he was mad at Boss for drugging him, or mad at himself for liking this.

 

Sans suddenly felt a hand on his face as they removed what was blocking his eyes. Sans was shaking he looked at himself. The ropes that were binding wrapped around him this way and that. Even though their main purpose was to bind Sans, the way that they wrapped around him was in such a tasteful manner as they grazed against most of his hot spots. Sans could tell that he was literally only wearing the rope.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Sans asked.

 

“Take a wild guess, cheap trick. You were talking to my brother about some kinky shit you wanted your Papyrus to do.” Boss chuckled as he held his scarf.

 

Sans blushed deeply as he turned to look away from Boss. Yes, it was true. He wanted Papyrus to do this to him. But he also knew that Papyrus would never agree to it. How would he. Papyrus was too scared to hurt him because of his 1 HP. The last time they tried something anywhere near close as this, Papyrus had backed out. It was too much for him to handle. Even though Sans didn’t want his brother uncomfortable, it upset him a little knowing that he would never get to experience something like this.

 

Sans remembered talking to Red during one of their guys night out. They ended up talking about some shit they would love to happen. Sans, at first was extremely hesitant in even sharing what he was into, too paranoid that he would be thought as weird or a freak. But when Red started going on about how his brother and him had done some of the very things Sans desperately wanted to try, it gave him the courage to reveal some of him more darker pleasures. Being humiliated beyond all belief, being abducted, tortured, beaten, mutilated, violently being assaulted. He felt horrible for even being into that sort of stuff.

 

“And let’s face it. Your brother is too much of a little pussy to do this kind of shit to you.” Boss muttered as he forcefully grabbed Sans by the neck, holding him tightly.

 

Sans began twisting around against Boss’s choke hold as he struggled to catch his breathe. His hands and legs were useless. He wouldn’t be able to get him off. Sans literally was flailing around like a fish trying to jump back into its river. The dark Papyrus squeezed harder, stopping Sans breathing.

 

“I would stop if I were you. I don’t want to explain to your brother that I accidentally dusted you because he doesn’t have enough balls to do this shit to you, little fuck toy.”

 

As soon as those words reached Sans, he let his body go limp. He was looking at Boss almost as if he would punch him for talking shit about his brother. Papyrus was a good person. He was innocent. And Sans didn’t want him to know about how fucked up his sexual desires were. It was already taboo enough that Papyrus was indulging him with their rather vanilla sex and mild bondage. Sans could tell that Papyrus was rather uncomfortable with the soft core bondage, there was no way Papyrus would be able to do what Boss was doing to him. And Sans knew it, as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself. Sans knew that if he wanted to be satisfied then he was going to have to looks somewhere else. Both of them had their relationships. Only one rule, never bring them to their bedroom. That was one area that would be respected between the two of them. That was their place. It was their bed. And it was only big enough for them two.

 

Sans felt his head swimming from the lack of oxygen. He needed to breathe. But Boss had his hand firmly around his neck. He was looking at Boss, anxiety washed over Sans face as he began to move a little.

 

“Oh, silly me. Blink twice if you need to breathe.”

 

Sans was blinking more than two times. He really needed to breathe. He felt like he was literally about to pass out. Boss took the hint and lax his grip against Sans throat enough to where he was applying pressure on the throat but enough as to where Sans could take his breathes. Instantly Sans began coughing as he desperately began sucking in as much oxygen as his tiny frame could take in.

 

Boss laughed at how Sans was struggling. This was purely amusing to him. Slowly, Boss released his grip fully over Sans neck as he let him gasp for air. He pulled out a paddle, patting Sans coccyx lightly.  Sans let out a soft moan as he felt the light taps. Boss, with the paddle forcefully lifted the smaller skeleton’s hips high into the air, making sure that Sans buried his face into the pillow. Sans knew very well that Boss could hit much harder than that. He wasn’t an idiot. He had seen some of the cracks he caused on Red. Sans was about to begin forming his ass when Sans suddenly felt something go through his pelvic cavity. He let out a cry mixed with lust and pain as it had hit bone roughly. Sans felt tears just pouring from his sockets. He didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t see what Boss was doing.

 

Sans bones began to rattle almost violently as Boss continued to thrust whatever he had put in him. Sans was biting on the pillow hard as he allowed himself to scream into the pillow all of the orgasmic bliss he was feeling at this moment.

 

“You are a fucking whore. You would let anything go in you if it meant pleasure.” Boss was howling with laughter.

 

All Sans could do was pant heavily as whatever Boss had shoved into him was being thrust deeper into his pelvic cavity. Sans vision blurred, his moans and cries, along with Boss’s degrading words were the only melody in the room. Sans felt like his body would turn to dust. His mind was too fogged with pleasure as his tongue could only taste lust.

 

Papyrus pulled out whatever he was using on Sans out, an impressed chuckle escaped his mouth. “I’m impressed. It takes at least forty minutes for something like this to put completely inside my brother and you got this thing in in less than half the time. You are a horny slut.”

 

Papyrus showed Sans the object he forced into his cavity. Sans froze, his breathing intensified. Boss had basically sodomized him with a paddle. It made sense as to why it hurt so much in the beginning. The paddle was a little bigger than his opening and he just forced it inside him making it fit.

 

Sans huffed deeply as his body continued to shake. He just wanted to be taken. He wanted the game to stop. He needed to feel more. He needed to be dominated over. And right now, Boss was the only one ballsy enough to do anything.

 

“Please.” Sans was huffing.

 

“What do you want tramp?”

 

“Don’t make me beg.” Sans felt tears streamed from his sockets.

 

“I will. It is the only way you get what you want, you filthy whore.”

 

“Take me. Please.” Sans was crying.

 

Sans felt so close to cumming with the paddle. He just wanted to feel somebody thrust into him. He wanted to feel like this was the only thing he couldn’t fuck up in life. He wanted to feel like the only thing he was ever going to good for was to be slapped around and fucked senselessly.

 

Boss smirked as Sans heard the jingle of a belt as Sans tensed up in excitement. He felt Papyrus climb on the bed, pressing his member close to the newly formed pussy Sans had created for him. Papyrus was laughing as he saw how soaking wet Sans was, letting his dick graze against the blue magical slits, Sans wetness made Papyrus’s dick glisten with Sans wetness.  Sans shivered when he felt the metal ball that was on the tip of Boss’s member. He never was with somebody who had a pierced member before, but he could already tell that this was going to be an amazing experience.

 

Sans let out a low moan as he felt Papyrus finally enter him. Sans was crying out, moaning as he felt Boss thrust into him slowly. Sans could feel his mouth curl up into a smile, his tongue lulled out as he drooled onto the pillow. Little by little, Sans felt Boss thrust faster into him. The deeper Boss was able to penetrate him, the more Sans voice was cracking, already hoarse from all the screaming Boss made him do.

 

“Go ahead and scream for me, filthy bitch.”

 

Sans felt Papyrus claw sharply lilac crest, Sans let out a sharp hiss as he managed to grind his hips more into Papyrus. Sans was crying out as he felt so close to cumming. He needed to release. He wanted to release so bad.

 

“I’m so close!” Sans was sobbing, his voice shaking.

 

“Filthy whore, you’re getting me close too.” Boss thrust harder into the smaller skeleton.

 

Sans felt Boss cum hard inside him, quickly Sans came after Boss. Sans sighed as he silently let his tears flow freely. His body was washed over in pure pleasure. He didn’t care if the next day his body would be screaming in pain, tonight it was worth it.

 

“Thank you.” Sans whispered as drifted off to sleep.


End file.
